


Squeaky Clean

by timothysboxers



Series: Drarry Discord Writers Challenge Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Rubber gloves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timothysboxers/pseuds/timothysboxers
Summary: The subtle squeak of his glove-clad hands was both arousing and pleasing.





	Squeaky Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Discord Drarry Server's Drabble Challenge, November 2018. Prompt: "Dirty". Word Count Limit: 179 words (based on http://wordcounter.net).
> 
> Big ups to [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/) for running this month's challenge, and to [icarusinflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusinflight/) for engaging in this tomfoolery while I was _supposed to be on holiday_.

Draco stood quietly, surveying the scene before him. The room was silent, save for his own barely audible breath.

A crisp damp hung in the air, thickening it and carrying an intoxicating perfume: Lemons, rubber, and paraffin wax. The dimly lit room felt calm, setting his nerves at rest. He breathed in deep, allowing the heady feeling to overtake him.

Walking with measured steps, he paused to run a hand along the tiles, humming appreciatively as he trailed over their smooth cool surface, lower and lower. The subtle squeak of his glove-clad hands was both arousing and pleasing, and he felt the involuntary pull of a self-satisfied smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He had done a good job.

"Draco," Harry's voice enquired, cutting the air and causing him to start briefly. "What are you—"

"Things have to be clean, Potter." Draco appraised Harry with lust-filled eyes, slowly removing his gloves. "Before they can get dirty."

Harry's lips quirked up at the corners and Draco felt his cock harden in prominent arousal.

"Join me for a bath?"


End file.
